Complicated Love
by Animetechno666
Summary: Sakura is an unpopular girl in school. What happens when she falls in love with Syaoran Li, the most popular jock? And what happens when an old childhood friend comes back to join forces to fight with an evil enemy? Crossover Yu Yu Hakusho. AU. Pls R & R
1. Late for schhool

Sakura's POV

Ring….. Ring…..

"Damn… Stupid alarm clock," I exclaimed on my bed moaning like a little kid. "I hardly slept because of my Science project." I got up and looked at the time. "Oh no I'm late! It's 7:30. I'm going to be so late for school." I stumbled out of bed and accidentally hit a picture frame I put on my desk. I picked it up and cleaned it. It was my favorite picture when I was a small girl. It was taken with my best friend. He was really cute. He had black spiky hair. Anyway, that was years ago I thought to myself. I quickly went to bathe and got dressed. "I was supposed to meet Tomoyo in front of school 5 minutes ago. She is going to kill me." I said to myself while grabbing my school bag and books.

I ran down the stairs in my school uniform with my school bag slung on my back. "Good morning dad! I'm in a rush now so I can't have proper breakfast. I'll just have a sandwich." I said grabbing one. "Oh okay. I packed you your favorite food for lunch, sweetheart. Touya said he will make dinner today. So, you are on duty to clean the house." "Alright dad, I love you. Thanks." I said and hugged him. I quickly took my skates and put them on. Before leaving, I hugged my dad again and said goodbye. "Take care, sweetheart. I love you." He said. I smiled at him and continued to skate. I am going to be in deep trouble, I thought to myself. This is going to be the worst day ever…

Tomoyo's POV

Where is she? She was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. She is going to be in deep trouble when she arrives. I told her yesterday to meet me here at 7:20 sharp. I even called her to remind her. Was she even listening? She studies too much. All she does is just read books. Poor girl, She doesn't even know how to have fun. She hates sports and even watching television. The only type of channel she watches is just those stupid historical and Science channels. What am I going to do with her? All she wears is long jeans and baggy shirts…

After waiting for 10 minutes, Sakura finally arrived. She was panting. "Hey Sakura you're here and you're late! You were supposed to meet me here 25 minutes ago. I told you a million times yesterday. Weren't you even listening?" I said while waving my hands at her. She took off her skates and walked to me.

"Sorry Tomoyo. I was listening. I just overslept. I was finishing my Science project last night," She said.

"But Sakura the project is only due until next week. I haven't even started mine yet but you will help me right? Sakura, why do you have to be a nerd? Why can't you be like me?" I said and sighed.

"I'm really sorry Tomoyo. I can't help but be a nerd and of course I will help you with your project. You're my best friend." Sakura said and sighed.

"Oh Sakura don't worry about it. At least you're smart. If you changed your image and by not being such a nerd………"

"Tomoyo! There you go again with your change your image speech! I told you I don't want to change. I will do what I want." Sakura said cutting me before I completed my sentence.

"Alright then don't change. Suit yourself." I told her.

Normal POV

Ring….. Ring….. Ring…..

"There goes the school bell Tomoyo." Sakura said "I'm getting sick of the school bell," Tomoyo said. "Come on. Let's go. I don't want to be late for our Science class." Sakura said and ran in the school building. This is going to be a very long day Tomoyo thought.

"Hi Jack. Hi Ben. Hi Luke. You guys go everywhere together. Where is your leader? Syaoran Li." Tomoyo asked all three of them.

"Syaoran. Our leader you mean? No doubt with the hottest girl in school. I think he is with Janie. He has been dating her for a few times already." Luke said.

"I pity her. He's gonna dump her after he dates her a few more times. He will get bored of her sooner or later. I just know it." Tomoyo replied and laughed.

"Yeah. You are probably right. That is what he does anyway." Ben told her laughingly.

"See you guys around. Bye." She said and left. This is going to be a long day she thought.


	2. In the classroom

Normal POV

"I'm here…. Finally, teacher is not here yet." Sakura said panting at the front door of the classroom.

"Hey Sakura, Ms. Yukari is coming a bit late! Where did you leave my girlfriend, Tomoyo?" A guy with dark blue hair and spectacles asks Sakura.

"Hi Eriol, she is right behind me." Sakura told him.

"Hi Eriol, good morning." Tomoyo said while hugging him.

Eriol just grinned and told her" Ms. Yukari is going to be here in a few minutes."

"I know that. I hate Science. I always fail at it." Tomoyo replied. "Don't worry I will help you ok." Eriol told her."

"You guys better not start your lovey dovey business here. I am going to study my Science book and pretend nothing happened." Sakura told them. Then, she walked over to her desk and opened her books beside Luke, her friend ever since they were 10.

"She is such a nerd always studying. She never knows how to have fun. That's why she has so little friends. A name like Sakura doesn't suit her at all. She only sticks her nose in a book. Otherwise she is sitting with Tomoyo and Eriol talking." Jack, her classmate said to Luke.

Sakura ignored Jack. "Yeah, I know that she is a nerd but don't make fun of her. She is nice." Luke said and smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

"Whatever man. I don't like her. She is just… never mind." Jack said and walked away.

The teacher came in and greeted them. "Good morning Ms. Yukari!" "Well, good morning. You may sit down now. Please open your Science text books and turn to page 94." She said. Then, she wrote some questions on the board for their lessons today.

Sakura's POV

"Ms. Yukari." I said while putting up my hand.

"Yes Sakura?"

"I finished my project. Is it okay if I passed it up now?" I asked. Everyone in class groaned except for Ms. Yukari and some students. "Yes you may Sakura." Ms. Yukari said.

"Thank you teacher." I said and went in front of class to pass up my project. I left it on the teacher's desk and went back to my seat.

"See class. Sakura is an excellent student. She is a very good student. You should follow her." Ms Yukari continued. Classes went on for what seemed like hours. After Science we had Mathematics and Physics. Finally it was time for our break.

"Finally, its time for break. I hate Mr. Ian's Mathematics lessons. It's so boring." Tomoyo said to me.

"Not really. Its fun. I like his lessons." I told her."

"It's easy for you to say. You're like the entire teachers favorite student." Tomoyo told me.

"Hey are you guys going to talk all day or have lunch?" Eriol asked.

"We're coming." Tomoyo and I replied at the same time. We both looked at each other and laughed. We ran to the canteen.

"My father packed my favorite food for lunch. What are you having?" I asked while walking to our usual seat. I turned to look at Tomoyo but she wasn't there. "Tomoyo… Tomoyo… Where are you?? Oops…" I said and accidentally bumped into a tall person. I looked at his face and stared…


	3. Falling in love

Normal POV

Sakura kept staring. He is so handsome. She couldn't speak. She just stared.

"I'm really really sorry… I really didn't see you…." Sakura managed to get out.

"Hey! Seriously no harm was done. I'm not hurt. After all, it was an accident. I'm really fine," he said and smiled at her. She blushed. Then, he left her there with his group of friends staring at him.

"Oh my holy macaroni! Sakura! Do you know who you just bumped into? Sakura… Sakura… Snap out of it!!!" Tomoyo shouted while snapping her fingers in front of Sakura.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo. I was…" Sakura said.

"I know what you were doing. You were staring at the hottest guy in school, Syaoran Li. It was so obvious. I watched you from afar. You were actually staring. It's really fun to see you finally do it. Hahahahaha…. " Tomoyo laughed. "

"I think I'm in love….. Tomoyo I feel very weird when I look at him. I have this really very fluttering feeling. I have never been in love before. What should I do???" Sakura was really worried.

"Why, you have to impress him. Simple as that. Do your Math or Science or God knows what else thing. He will fall in love with you. Maybe…" Tomoyo told her.

"What do you mean maybe and what should I do???" Sakura screamed at her.

Well, urm… Sakura. Syaoran doesn't really go for your type. He goes for all those you know." Tomoyo said softly.

"I will try almost anything but I won't ever change. This is me." Sakura said.

"Then we will try anything to impress him and make him really notice you."Tomoyo said hugging Sakura tightly. "After all what are best friends for?" She said and laughed

Sakura did everything to try and impress Syaoran for three whole days.

On Monday

Sakura said her theory about blood cells and what she thought about it.

"Hey aren't you the girl I bumped into yesterday? What on earth are you doing here?" Syaoran suddenly asked her.

"Yeah I am. I am practicing my theory on blood cells." She replied blushing furiously.

"Well, do it somewhere else" He said angrily and she left.

Mission: FAILED

On Tuesday

Sakura tried to mix around with his friends. After all, they are his friends. He will think more of her because she is interested in talking with his friends.

"Hey Ben. Whats… Whats..." Sakura looked at her hand. (She wrote what she had to say on her hand so she wouldn't forget) "Oh yeah… Whats up???" She asked.

"Nothing. Why do you wanna know nerd! Hahaha… Since when did you ever talk to me." He asked her impatiently.

"Since today." Sakura replied.

"Hey Ben. Let's go." Syaoran shouted. "Not you again. Why are you always near me, nerd??? Leave me alone!" He shouted angrily at her.

"Oh it's just a coincidence. I didn't' know you were here. Bye! "She said and left.

Mission: FAILED

On Wednesday

"I don't know if I can do this Tomoyo." Sakura told Tomoyo.

"You can. It's one of your only options left. Just tell him the truth"Tomoyo tried to tell her.

"I don't know if I can do this but I will try. Don't worry about me. I will try and remember my lines. Thanks for your help, Tomoyo." Sakura hugged her and left.

"Hey Syaoran! I need to speak to you." Sakura shouted at him.

"What do you want? Make it quick now." Syaoran said.

"Syaoran, I lo….lo…love…" Sakura said

RIIINNNGGG!!!!!

The bell rang before she even completed her sentence.

"Bye Kinomoto-san. I have to go to class." He said and left.

"I give up!!!" She shouted.

Mission: FAILED


	4. A makeover?

Sakura's POV

"Haih… If you were only here Hiei. You were the only one that could make me laugh. No, you were not a friend. You were even more that that. You were my first love. How can I ever forget you but how can I forgive you for leaving me?" I said thinking to myself. I was holding my favorite picture of my childhood friend, Hiei, Tomoyo and I. It was taken at the beach when we were only 7. He would cheer me up when I was upset and feeling lonely. He left one day because of his parents. I still remember what he said…..

-----------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------

"Sakura! Don't cry. I will come back when I am older. I promise I will find you. I will never ever forget your smiling face…" An 11 year old boy with dark spiky hair said.

"Hiei, you can't leave me… Who's going to cheer me up when I'm upset…? Who's gonna play with me…?" An 11 year old Sakura said in tears. Her green eyes were filled with tears. The tears just kept pouring down endlessly.

Hiei hugged her. "Don't cry. I promise you I'll be back. You don't look pretty when you cry. You know I won't leave you on purpose. Tomoyo is there. I will miss both of you." He said hugging her tightly.

"I hope you do come back. I promise you I won't cry anymore. I will always smile for you and when you come back, you will be with me forever…Promise?" Sakura tried to smile but all she could manage was a weak, small smile.

"I promise. I have to go now, Sakura… I will be back one day, to be with you forever… Until then, Sakura. I will never ever forget you." He hugged her one last time before vanishing through the crowd in the small airport.

"I promise, Sakura, we will be again someday. We will meet again and I will never leave you again…" Hiei said to himself when he left.

"Come Sakura, it's time for us to leave. Hiei is gone and he promised that he will be back one day." Sakura's father said quietly.

Sakura stared in front of her. "Don't you know that I love you, Hiei? Please come back." Sakura cried one last time before she left.

---------------------------------------Flashback ended--------------------------------------

I sighed. "It's been 6 years already, Hiei. Where are you? You promised." I said softly.

"SAKURA KINOMOTO!!! Did you do it? Sakura, what are you doing?" Tomoyo screeched at her.

"I tried you know. It wasn't that easy to walk up to him and tell him straight away. Anyway, I'm looking at our picture with Hiei when we were kids. Why isn't he here? He should be with us. I just can't do this anymore, Tomoyo. I give up." I sighed and stretched myself on the bed.

"I know it's hard for you to accept that he is gone and I know that you still love him. It's time for you to move on. You can still love Hiei and Syoaran at the same time. I'm sure Hiei wants both of us to be happy." Tomoyo said softly to me.

"Yes, I'm sure he would. We've tried everything… I don't think we can do this. Syaoran won't go for my nerdy type." I sighed deeply this time.

"Not yet. How about a makeover Sakura? Please… If this doesn't work, you can change back to whoever you are right now. I promise. Just please try this for me." Tomoyo got down to her knees and begged me.

After a long time of thinking, I finally decided. "Fine, I will do it. We have the whole day to do it. Where do you want to do it?" I asked miserably.

"You will? Thank you Sakura for doing this! You will never regret this, I promise.

"I hope I won't." I muttered it softly under my breath.

"What did you say???Anyway, meet me at Eriol's house at 6 this evening. Don't be late. I will bring all my things. Oh, Sakura! I'm so excited. See ya later, Sakura." Tomoyo shrilled.

Normal POV

5:59 in the evening at Eriol's house

"I'm here!!! Tomoyo!" Sakura screamed.

"I said 6. You're 1 minute early. I'm up here. Just walk up the stairs and turn to the right. Eriol's room is the first." Tomoyo shouted in return.

"I made it. Tomoyo, don't you think all that is too much." Sakura said scanning the room. Make-ups, dresses, skirts and blouses were scattered all over the floor. Eriol is gonna be damn pissed off…. Sakura thought.

"Let's start. Oh, Honey! You're right on time to help us. You can help us with Sakura…" Tomoyo said while hugging the surprised Eriol.

"What the hell is going on here? I need questions!!! I mean answers not questions. What are all these stuff lying all around???" Eriol said looking very, very confused.

"Sakura has finally decided to change. She met someone other than Hiei that is. She fell in love with him at first sight. The best thing is that he is in our school." Tomoyo said happily for her friend.

"Great! You're finally in love. So who's the lucky person? Do I know him? Will I get to meet him tomorrow?" He asked happily.

"Well, that's the problem, Eriol. You guys are related and you are really close. If you find out who that person is, you'll kill us and you don't want anyone to couple with him." Tomoyo said softly.

"You're in love with a bastard of my cousin!!! Syaoran Li??? You can't like him Sakura. He will break your heart. I know him very well. You are no match against him" Eriol said angrily.

"I knew this would have you made you upset and angry. That's why Tomoyo and I wanted to keep this a secret. Eriol, I know you are not that mean to make me find another person to fall in love with. You would never do that. Right?" Sakura said softly with a small smile on her face.

"Fine, I will help you. I will give you and him one bloody chance. If he breaks your heart, I will make sure he wishes that he was never been born." Eriol said.

"I knew you had a heart honey!! Let's get to work. Let's start with your glasses. From this day onwards you will only wear contact lenses." Tomoyo said. Eriol grinned at her.

1 hour and 30 minutes after that (6: 45 pm)

"That's it. We're done, Sakura. You can look at yourself at the mirror now…" Tomoyo said unable to keep herself from staring at her masterpiece.

"Oh my God!!! Tomoyo! Eriol! What did you do to me? I look… I look… I…"Sakura stuttered.

"Beautiful… harming…Unusual…Haha…. Sakura you look wonderful…" Eriol said finishing her sentence.

"It's so late…. I have to go home now… Thanks you guys. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Everyone will be shocked to see me. Even Touya and dad are going to be shocked." Sakura said while hugging them both.

"Bye Sakura…" Tomoyo and Eriol said while sending her out.

"I think we both need a rest tomorrow on our excellent work. I'll take you shopping ok. I'm sure Sakura will be able to manage on her own." Eriol said to Tomoyo.

"Yeah… Thanks… I gotta go now, honey bye…" Tomoyo ran off saying.

Sakura's POV

"I can't wait for tomorrow… Hi Dad! Touya! I'm going to bed now…" I went away smiling, feeling satisfied that even my dad and brother were still staring at 'the new me'.

"What did she do to herself?" I heard Touya, my big brother ask my dad.

"She has finally decided to change after you know who left. I'm glad she's finally moving on." My dad said. He smiled at me and wished me good night.

I went upstairs and got my clothes ready for tomorrow. I felt very nervous." This is it Sakura… You can do this... It's just... Forget it. Tomoyo and Eriol will help me tomorrow. I'm sure. They'll never abandon me at a time like this." I said to myself and went to bed.


	5. I'm definitely in love

Sakura's POV

"I hope I'm not late… I can't believe I overslept again. I think I'll use this blue mini skirt and purple blouse with a ribbon. I think my blue contact lenses will fit my outfit." I said while putting on my outfit. After that, I started to brush my hair. I was about to tie up my hair to my usual hairstyle when I suddenly remember Tomoyo's advice.

----------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------

"Sakura don't forget to leave your hair down. You'll look more stylish and hot. Most guys dig girls with their hair down and well, you know. Just leave your hair down. Remember my advice about the make up. Don't put too much of the glitter. You'll look very glittery, ok?" Tomoyo asked me while smiling widely.

I knew what was going through her mind so I just gave her nod and said 'ok'. I told her not to worry and that I would do everything she asked me to do.

"Very well then Sakura." Tomoyo said.

A few minutes later she said "That's it. We're done, Sakura. You can look at yourself at the mirror now…"

--------------------------------------Flashback ended---------------------------------------

I ran down the stairs. I wasn't surprised to see no one there. There was a note there saying that my lunch was on the table and it was my turn to cook today. I smiled and grabbed my skates. I made sure I locked the door before leaving. I skated

"Great, just great. They didn't come today. I'm going to kill Tomoyo and Eriol when they come tomorrow. How can they leave me alone at a time like this? They were supposed to support me today. I guess I have to do this alone. Good luck Sakura" I said and stepped into the school compound.

Normal POV

"Oh my God! I just saw an angel Luke. She had long brown hair and I don't know how to describe her but I think she's a new student." Ben said to his partners Luke and Jack.

"There she is. Wait! She's not a new student. That's Sakura Kinomoto. She's not a nerd. She's become a hottie." Jack said unable to keep himself from staring at her.

"I knew she would change. She doesn't like people making fun of her. She's obsessed with her childhood friend Hiei. I guess she decided it was time to move on." Luke smiled happily. He was proud of her.

"Oh no! What should I do? Not them! Please. Hello Ben, Luke and Jack! It's very nice to see you trio together." Sakura smiled and fluttered her eyelashes at them.

"Hello! I see you've changed a lot. You're cuter than before. I'm glad you finally decided to change." Luke smiled warmly at her.

"Hey there you are Luke, Ben, and Jack. I've been looking all over for you." Syaoran came running over. As soon as he reached them, he stared at Sakura.

"Here comes the boss. He'll be shocked to see you. You're so hot you know that. Just relax and don't worry." Jack told me. Sakura just tried to smile.

"I believe we haven't met before… Ms…." Syaoran said. He took her hand and kissed it. He chuckled.

"I'm Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto. The girl who bumped into you at the canteen the other day." She said and stared at her hand. She blushed furiously.

"It's wonderful to see you again. May I call you Sakura?" Syaoran asked politely.

"Sure. Everyone calls me that. I wouldn't mind if you did. I'd better be getting to class now. I don't want to be late." Sakura said trying to escape.

"You won't mind if I escorted you. After all, we are in the same class." He smiled devilishly.

"Of course. I guess we'll be going now." Sakura said and walked to her class with Syaoran at her side.

In class she noticed that Syaoran couldn't keep his eyes of her. She smiled. This was too easy for her. She knew his game. She could play it well. After this she knew that he would ask her to be his girlfriend. She smiled at the thought of being his girlfriend.

Syaoran's POV

I think I'm seriously in love with her. She looks so different. So my type. I think I'll ask her to be my girlfriend. There's something about her that makes me feel good. That brings out the best in me to be accurate. That makes me feel so alive to be even more accurate. I couldn't pay attention in class. Her auburn hair was tumbling behind her. I would love to feel her hair. I thought about all these dreamily.

It was finally break. I couldn't really find her. When I finally found her, she was surrounded by a group of boys. I quickly reached for her.

When she saw me she smiled and made her way to me. I felt nervous.

"Hello Syaoran" Was all she said to me.

I couldn't breathe for a while. When I finally found my voice I pretended to clear my voice and said 'hello' too. "Would you like to sit with me at my table Sakura? We can get to know each other more. I would love to know more about you." I said in my most nicest and sensual voice.

"Sure... I would love to Syaoran. After all we are friends right... I would love to know more about you." She said and made her way to my table. She sat down and we talked about a lot of things.

In fact, we both found out that we had a lot in common. We talked about our favorite TV shows and our favorite 'Mangas'. She said she like to collect stamps.

This continued on for a few more days we were both happy to be friends but I didn't want to be just a friend to her. I wanted to be more than that.

Sakura's POV

I really was in love with Syaoran. I loved the way he smiled, laughed, and protects me and lots of other reasons why. There was only one thing I wanted to know badly. Does he feel the same way too? My question was answered on one expected day…

One day, we were both sitting under a cherry blossom tree. I thought it was the right time to tell him how I felt about him so I said "Syaoran, I love you. I don't care if you don't love me." I smiled sadly at him

He hugged me and said" I love you too, Sakura. With every breath I take. I dream about you every night. I see your smile and I hear your laugh everywhere I go." He kissed me. I was shocked. When he finally drew his mouth away from mine I felt dizzy.

He smile and hugged me again. "Will you be my girlfriend Sakura?" He asked almost pleading.

"Yes I would love to." I said nearly bursting into tears. From that day onwards we were officially together. The news traveled really fast. Janie was furious when she found out about us.

Tomoyo was so happy. Eriol was shocked when he found out but he was very happy for me. I visited Syaoran's house a few times and I loved his parents and sisters. His family was so alive and noisy. Syaoran came over my house and he showed deep respect for dad. Touya was in his usual I must protect Sakura mood but dad told him to be nice. We were always together. It felt wonderful to be loved and to love. I slowly started to forget my worries and began to be happy. Not knowing that one day, my happiness would be destroyed by the person I loved the most.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This is my first time putting an author's note. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. After all, this is my first fanfic. There will be a big surprise in the next chapter. I hope you are ready for it. If you have any advice for me just tell me. I want people to enjoy my story. That's all. Keep on reading.


	6. A childhood friend or a new student?

2 months later

Unknown POV

"Hey. That's mine. Give it back…I bought it for myself not for you." I shouted while chasing my girlfriend.

He was a tall handsome guy. He likes to use black clothes. He has black spiky hair and is considered a very talented and smart guy. He is HIEI JAGANSHI… His best talent was in fighting. He fought among strange and powerful fighters. They were good but not good enough. He met a guy name Yusuke and Kuwabara. It was easy fighting against Kuwabara but hard against Yusuke. Of course no one won at the end of his and Yusuke's match. They were both equally strong in everything. He then met Kayko, Yusuke's girlfriend and Yukina, his sister and Kuwabara's girlfriend. He didn't know why Yukina would go after that doofus.

"But Hiei… You didn't eat it yet. So can I have half…please?" Begged his girlfriend while running away.

She had long inky blue hair. She was tall, slender and quite beautiful. She was his girlfriend. A few years back, he had made friends with her and another guy. Both of them fell in love with her but they knew only one of them could have her. Well, in the end, it was so obvious that Hiei got her.

"Fine! You can have as much as you want, Botan. I lost my appetite to eat. I have to get ready for school now." I said while going up the stairs. I came down a while later with my bag and books.

"Okay, honey. I can't exactly remember the name of the school you are going to. You have to be careful. It has been a very long time since you've gone to school. I'm glad Yusuke and Kayko suggested it. Don't talk to girls so much. I will visit you every lunch break. Don't forget you can only go for 2 lessons today or else your sister, Yukina will get upset that you didn't attend her birthday party." Botan said while hugging me.

"I can't breathe…. Let go. Thank you, darling. Don't worry about me. I already promised Yukina and you know I always keep my promises. I'll be fine. I don't want to be late so bye." I said and ran out of the house.

"It's good to be back. I told you I'd be back for you Sakura. I've been waiting for this moment for years. I'm back for good. I'll never leave again." I said to myself softly. I finally reached the front gate.

"This is the moment I've been waiting for. Good luck Hiei. You're in her class and… never mind." I muttered under my breath.

Normal POV

Hey Luke! Where are Jack and Ben? I thought you were the trio." Sakura said while giggling.

"They didn't come today. Anyway, Syaoran said he's sorry he might be coming a bit late to school today. So I guess I'm your bodyguard today." Luke told me cheerfully.

"I guess so. Well. Let's go." Sakura said and smiled at him.

"Hey Sakura! You look smashing today."Chiharu said. She always comments on her outfits. We've been friends for like forever. She and Rika have always idolized her.

"Yeah. It's totally cool Sakura.You look very pretty today. Not that you never looked pretty. You're always pretty." Rika said. She was one of the prettiest girls in our school. Probably second to Sakura.

"Why thank you Chiharu and Rika. I'm glad you both like my outfit." Sakura cheerfully said.

"Sakura!!! Wait!!! I need to tell you something." Tomoyo screamed.

"Yes, Tomoyo what is it?" Sakura asked.

"There's a new student and he is so hot. Even hotter than Syaoran. No offence. He's totally hot. You've got to see him. I think he is in your class. You're so lucky Sakura. He reminds me a lot of Hiei." Tomoyo said happily.

"I'll be nice to him. I don't think he'll be hotter than Syaoan though. Unless he looks like Hiei. I wonder what he looks like now. I really don't know." Sakura said wondering.

"I think we better go. Class is starting. Syaoran just arrived and he's waiting for you in class. He'll be really angry if you're nit there." Luke said and pulled her away.

Sakura's POV

"Hi honey. Sorry I'm late." Syaoran said and hugged me.

"Hello… I missed you during the holidays. It was so boring." I said and made a small smile. Then, burst out laughing.

"Class is starting. Please go back to your class. Good morning class." Ms. Alicia said as she stepped into our classroom. She's always smiling.

"Good morning Ms. Alicia!" Our class said and sat down.

"Class today we have a new student. He will be joining you only for two lessons today and I hope you all treat him well. After Mr. Ian's class, he will have to go to the office. You may come in now."

A tall guy with dark spiky hair entered the class. He was using a black outfit and he wore a black cape over it. The girls went wild. They all stared at him. Even Janie and she said she only had eyes for Syaoran. I had to admit he was hot and he reminded me a lot of Hiei.

"Hello… My name is Hiei. I will be joining your class and I hope to meet some of my old childhood friends here. I would love to make new friends here too." Hiei said and smiled.

"Could he be the Hiei Tomoyo and I knew? He was handsome and there are a lot of similarities between Hiei and him." I said to myself.

"Hiei, you may sit next to Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura please rise up your hand." Ms. Alicia said.

I obeyed and raised my hand nervously. If this is Hiei why did I feel so nervous? If he is not... then I guess he's not.

"Pleased to meet you again Sakura" Hiei said and smiled at me. He took my hand and kissed it. I heard him emphasize on the word again. It was him. I felt so happy.

I looked over at Syaoran and saw him glaring at Hiei. Hiei looked at him and just smiled devilishly. Then he sat down. I felt very nervous now that I knew it was him. He did keep to his promise. I nearly cried.

"I finally found you Sakura. I told you I would never stop finding for you." Hiei said to me softly.

"It is you. I missed you Hiei. I thought you were never coming. I waited for 7 years. I nearly gave up." I said and hugged Hiei. There were tears pricking my eyes and I blinked them away.

"Is my cherry blossom crying? Don't cry. You don't look pretty remember. You look so different. You're even more beautiful now. I couldn't even recognize you." He said and wiped the tears running down my cheek.

"Thank you. I couldn't recognize you too. I think we better pay attention to our lessons now. We'll talk more later with Tomoyo. She'll be glad to see you." I said and turned my attention to my studies. I wonder what Syaoran will say about this. I hope he doesn't get angry.

"Well, Sakura. I can't stay until break so I guess I'll meet her tomorrow. I haven't seen her for quite some time. I promised my sister that I'd go for her party. Sorry." He said to me and smiled. I smiled again and told him that it was 'ok'.

I looked behind only to see Syaoran's eyes filled with hatred. I felt scared so I turned my attention back to Hiei. "Have I told you lately that I love you? He asked me.

"You love me? I… I… I love you too Hiei but I already have a boyfriend. His name is…" I said

"Syaoran Li… How wonderful… Him again... Everywhere I go, he's just there stealing my happiness. It's so obvious that he is your boyfriend, Sakura. He was practically shooting daggers at me," He said.

"You know him?" I asked shocked to know that Hiei knew my current boyfriend.

"Yeah… When I left, I moved next to him and his childhood friend, Botan.I guess he's still angry that Botan chose me and not him. We're living together with a few of our friends. They're really nice. You should meet them one day. Especially Botan. She'll be glad to meet you." He said and smiled at me.

"That's nice. Maybe tomorrow. I'll be free after school." I said. I felt something churn in my stomach. I knew I was jealous of this Botan girl.

"I have to leave now. I'm really sorry. We'll talk again tomorrow… until then Sakura." Hiei said. With that he left my side and I smiled and waved at him.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I did tell you there was going to be a surprise neh? I hope you guys enjoyed it. I really worked hard trying to figure out about whom to put Hiei with. The next chapter will be out soon. Until then. Please read and review. I really appreciate it.


	7. What's wrong?

Sakura's POV

Damn that bell. School is finally over. Oh my God… I refuse to believe what I saw just now was true… Was it really Hiei? Am I really dreaming? Ouch… Ok… Now I know that it wasn't a dream and Hiei is back for real… This is great! I have to tell Tomoyo. She'll be so shocked to hear this. I thought to myself quietly. I was walking through the school canteen, finding for my best friend. You could tell how noisy and crowded it was. People were screaming and fighting. I continued walking and bumped into Syaoran by accident. Uh oh… I think I know what's going to happen… I tried not to think about it…

"Damn it… Sakura. Who was that guy earlier this morning? How do you know him? What the hell is wrong with that idiot? You actually let him touch you. Forget it just answer my first question… "Syaoran asked me. He looked kinda scary and funny. I have to admit he looks hot when he's angry.

"Urmm... What was it again? I wasn't really listening." I laughed out loudly. He could be so amusing at times. He always wanted to know everything. What's in and what's out. New fashion, new games and all those sort of stuff that normal teenagers like. I love to hear what the latest stuff is too.

"That donkey… You know the new student in black who is sitting next to you. Who you also talked to and let him touch you. That guy makes me sick… blech... What the hell did he think he was doing anyway?" He asked me. I could see that he was jealous. His whole body was reacting against me.

"Oh him... That's Hiei. He's an old childhood friend. He went away for a few years and promised to come back for me. I waited for so long and finally he's back… That's about it I think. He's grown taller now. I wonder why it took him so long but I'm just glad that he's back…" I pondered on my last sentence and grinned like an idiot. Syaoran just stared at me. He didn't know what to say. We waited for someone to break the silence. I decided to break the silence after a few seconds because it was very wrong if we just stared at each other without saying a word.

"Well, Syaoran… Speechless??? Don't know what to say??? Are you even the slightest bit jealous?" I smiled wickedly and laughed. I've never seen him at a loss for words. It was very surprising to see him like this. He was the sort of person who could never shut his mouth. No offense though.

"I am not speechless. I never get speechless. I just don't know what to say. Anyway, I don't want you near your childhood friend that much. Ben will be your bodyguard. He will tell me everything you do and wherever you go. I'll see you later ok. Bye." He went away. I could see that he was angry. His face was red. I mean really really red. Not just that normal red that is. I stared back at Syaoran… Hiei is just a friend… or is he really more than that? I kept pondering on that question and forgot all about Tomoyo. I walked out of the canteen and went to the next block. The school gate was there and I wanted to head back home as it was about 6. Suddenly, as I turned…..

"Well… well… well... What do we have here? What is my dear beloved fiancée's girlfriend doing here?" A familiar girl's voice said. The girl stepped out of the shadows and smiled wickedly. "Hello Sakura. We meet again." A girl known as Syaoran's fiancée stepped out. She had big red eyes… She looks very freaky.

"Oh no not you, Mei Ling. I don't want to talk to you right now. I don't want to fight if that's what you want. Why can't we be friends and forget all about Syaoran? Wouldn't that be nice? Anyway, you're his fiancée… Isn't that more than a girlfriend?" I tried saying. It was true wasn't it? It is more than just being a girlfriend. Her face turned red. She looked very angry…

"My dear Sakura. I might be his fiancée but he doesn't treat me like one. He treats me as if I'm just a friend. Do you know how it's like to have something or someone you love treat you like they don't know you? It's just heartbreaking. You don't know how I feel. You stole my fiancée." She screamed at me.

"I'm really sorry. It's not true Mei Ling. I did not steal him from you. We just happened to like each other. I really don't want us to be enemies just because of Syaoran. I really don't know what to do… Please just leave me alone…" I begged her.

"I don't think I should. Hahahahaha…." She whistled and two girls came out from the other side… "Deal with her Jocelyn and Jaclyn."

"Yes Mei Ling. Your wish is our command… We'll do whatever you want us to do." The twins replied.

"Well… I'm certainly going to enjoy this…" Mei Ling said while laughing.

"Please don't. I didn't do anything wrong…" I let out a scream… They punched me in the stomach and pulled my hair. My face was all bruised up and blood was starting to trickle down my face. I tried fighting them by kicking them back but they were just too strong.

Meanwhile at Yukina's house

Hiei's POV

"So who's going to sing next? My beloved sister had already sung a song… Keiko too… That's leaves me, Kuwabara, Yuusuke, Kurama and Botan left." I said.

"What about a duet? You and Botan can sing one song together right. After all, you guys sing very well together and you haven't sung together for quite some time now. How about a half French and half English song? You guys are so good at this type of songs. So?" Keiko asked.

"I would love to sing a duet with Hiei! Do you mind? Can we sing a song? You can choose whatever song you want. Please. We haven't sung together for quite some time now." Botan looked at me with those puppy eyes.

"Okay okay… How about I believe in you by IL Divo and Celine Dion? We both love that song… I'll go and play the song…" I said and walked off.

A few minutes later

I came back and grabbed a microphone. I felt nervous but I tried to concentrate anyway…

The music began to play… and I started to sing…

Lonely  
The path you have chosen  
A restless road  
No turning back

I started out quite roughly… but I cleared my throat and continued to sing anyway

One day you  
Will find your light again  
Don't you know  
Don't let go  
Be strong

I cleared my throat again and sang the chorus

Follow you heart  
Let your love lead through the darkness  
Back to a place you once knew  
I believe, I believe, I believe  
In you

Follow your dreams  
Be yourself, an angel of kindness  
There's nothing that you cannot do  
I believe, I believe, I believe  
In you.

Then, Botan sang the next part in French…

Tout seul  
Tu t'en iras tout seul  
Coeur ouvert  
a href" L'univers  
Poursuis ta quete  
Sans regarder derriere  
N'attends pas  
Que le jour  
Se leve

We turned to look at each other and smiled... I took a deep breath and started to sing the next part with her...

Suis ton etoile  
Va jusqu'ou ton reve t'emporte  
Un jour tu le toucheras  
Si tu crois si tu crois si tu crois  
En toi  
Suis la lumiere  
N'eteins pas la flamme que tu portes  
Au fonds de toi souviens-toi  
Que je crois que je crois que je crois  
Que je crois  
En toi

Someday I'll find you  
Someday you'll find me too  
And when I hold you close  
I'll know that is true

Follow your heart  
Let your love lead through the darkness  
Back to a place you once knew  
I believe, I believe, I believe in you

Follow your dreams  
Be yourself, an angel of kindness  
There's nothing that you can not do  
I believe, I believe, I believe  
In you.

We ended it… Yuusuke, Keiko, my sister Yukina, Kuwabara and everyone else clapped and applauded… They even wanted an encore. . Botan turned and smiled at me… Her velvet dress sparkled in the dark. She looked stunning. She reminded me a lot of Sakura. Her smile, her hair, her eyes and her laughter. It's all almost same but it isn't her… I wish she was her and not…. Not Botan… She was with Syaoran and not me and I am with Botan and not her...

"…don't you agree, Hiei?"

"I'm sorry what did you say, Botan? I wasn't really paying attention." I looked at her.

"I said that was so cool, don't you agree, Hiei? What's wrong with you today? You seem so dreamy and you haven't been listening to a word I'm saying." She asked me worriedly.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking of school today. I was thinking of my old friend I met there." I replied while taking a sip of my drink.

"Ooh... Fell in love with someone today, Hiei? Someone's going to get mad at ya. Who is he or she? A girl perhaps? An old childhood lover maybe?" Yuusuke teased.

"Stop it Yuusuke! Stop making fun of Hiei. It's not nice. Who is this friend of yours, Hiei?" Botan asked me curiously.

"Just some old childhood friend long time ago. I really miss that friend. It's been a long time since we last so each other. We were both so close but our parents separated us. I'm so glad that I'm back." I smiled at her.

"So, your friend must be special you speak so highly of him, Hiei. Who is he? I would love to meet him." My sister said while smiling happily.

"Urmm…. Yukina the problem is… My friend is…." I stammered.

"Not a he, right? She must be an old childhood lover then. Am I right, Hiei? You must be so glad to finally see her. Now you can get rid of me. Isn't that right?" Botan said at me angrily. I could see her blinking back her tears.

"No… Botan. You've got it all wrong. We're just good friends and nothing more. Besides, she already has a boyfriend. I confess that we were once on love I think. I mean I used to love her but not anymore. You would never guess who her boyfriend is!" I said trying to change the topic.

"Well that certainly made me feel better. So who is he? Don't waste my time here, Hiei!" Botan looked at me angrily.

"He is SYAORAN LI!!! Our old friend… you know him…" I told her dully.

"Oh My God! No way… Syaoran, that's cool. I haven't seen him for quite some time now. I wonder how he is. Maybe I should join your school." Botan suggested. I shook my head.

"No! You shouldn't. It's dangerous. There's this bunch of him fan clubs who are totally crazy after him. You might even get hurt. I mean even his annoying so called 'fiancée' is lurking around in every corner near him." I tried warning her.

"Oh! You mean Mei Ling. She's nice. We're both good friends. Maybe I'll just join later. Well, this friend of yours, what is her name?" Botan asked me again.

"Her name… Well, her name is Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto. She's nice." I explained.

"How come I don't remember her Hiei? Was it the time when you were here and I was in Australia studying? You must have met her then right? I left here when I was 2." My dear sister tried thinking.

"Hmm, that means cherry blossom. Well, this Sakura girl must be very pretty to be Syaoran's girlfriend. After all, he has high standards. I learn from experiences trust me." Botan kept going on. After all, she is Syaoran's ex. They were together for only 2 weeks.

"Yes I know. She is pretty. It's getting pretty late. I guess I'd better get going. I need to go to school tomorrow. Night everyone! Botan, you're following Yukina and Kuwabara right?" I asked her before getting up.

"Yes, Hiei. I'll see you later ok Hiei. Have a good rest." Botan replied.

"Thanks. Happy Birthday again Yukina. I had a wonderful time. It's too bad mum and dad passed away like 2 years ago. They would've been proud to see you as 18." I told her. I hugged her and went to the car park. I quickly drove back home to rest.

Back to Sakura: When Hiei and Botan were having their duet at Yukina's house.

"No please. Don't listen to Mei Ling. Help someone! Help me please!" I screamed at the top of my voice. I closed my eyes and started screaming. Suddenly, three screams ripped the air and everything was quiet. I opened my eyes and saw Syaoran in front of me. I started sobbing hard. I grabbed onto him hard. I don't remember if I was in his arms for just ten minutes or an hour or so in his arms.

After what seemed like eternity and when I calmed down, Syaoran spoke to me. "Sakura, I'm sorry I should have been here. I shouldn't have left you alone. I was angry with you. Are you okay? Did they hurt you? They're gone now. I promise they'll never hurt you again. Please just don't cry."

"I was scared Syaoran. They were going to pummel me. If it weren't for you. I tried to fight them I really did. I wasn't strong enough." I sobbed even harder.

"It's ok. We should get you cleaned up. You're bleeding. Let me help you. You're face is all bruised up. Let me send you home. It's the least I can do" He said.

"I'm fine Syaoran. Thanks anyway for staying here with me. I can walk home by myself. Just please don't worry about me. I have to go. I guess I'll talk to you later tonight." I tried getting up and managed a weak smile.

"Are you sure you can walk home by your self? It's quite dangerous. I really can drive you back home, you know. It won't be a problem for me." Syaoran tried telling me.

"I'm really fine. Just please don't worry about me. I'll call you when I reach home ok? Bye Syaoran and don't worry about me." I told him again while picking up my things.

"Ok I guess I'll call you then. Bye and take care of your self." Syaoran said as he entered his car. I watched as he drove home. It was cold and I got up and picked up my bag and books. I started walking out of the school gate and onto the roadside. There were a lot of cars at that time. I turned to the left and started walking. After all, my house is just a 20 minute walk. I started humming to a song. Suddenly, I heard a car stop behind me. I felt afraid and paralyzed. Then, the car door opened and someone called my name.

"Sakura!"

It wasn't Syaoran. I turned and saw him.

Hiei's POV

I was driving home happily. It was my sister's birthday. I tried to make it livelier because I knew she was upset about our parent's death which was exactly 2 years before this. They died on the way to her party. I looked forward and tried to concentrate on driving. Suddenly I saw a familiar figure. I stopped and got out.

"Sakura!"

The figure turned and then I saw her…

"Hiei! You scared me. What are you doing here..?" She asked me looking startled.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I just got back from my sister's party. Need a ride home. I'll help. I am passing by your house. You look really tired. Please let me send you home." I asked her.

"Thanks so much Hiei. I am tired and I'd love to hitch a ride with you." She said.

"Well, get in then." I told he while opening the car door open for her.

We both got in and drove. Not noticing a black car following our every move.

Syaoran's POV

I watched the whole scene take place in front of me. Hiei again. What did he want to do to Sakura? They looked at each other so happily. She's going back with him. I asked her and she rejected. Why would she go home with him? I followed from behind just incase.

Author's note:

Sorry for the late update. My internet was down for two months and it was just fixed. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I propmise I'll update soon. That's it for now.


	8. The truth

Sakura's POV

It was quiet in the car. Hiei didn't say a word to me. I looked up at him and notice some differences in his features. He had become more masculine. His muscles were well toned and he was taller and more handsome. I still didn't get why he came back after a long time. He was supposed to come back earlier and not this late. I felt a bit annoyed and angry. Although, it was very weird to see him after a few years especially when I used to be in love with him. The problem is… Am I still in love with him..? I stopped thinking when Hiei spoke to me.

"Are you feeling cold?" He asked me quietly. He could see me shivering.

"No, I'm not. I'm fine." I replied a bit annoyed.

"Are you angry with me, Sakura? If you are, you can tell me. I won't get angry or anything. You look like your angry with me and you know I can see through you." He said softly.

"Why… Why didn't you come back earlier for me? I waited so long and you never came. I couldn't get you out of my mind. I couldn't concentrate on anything. Then, I suddenly became a nerd. All of this happened because of you. 6 years ago, you meant everything to me but you left me." I said while my voice breaking with every word I said. I remembered all those cold hard words people said to me.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I had to leave. You see. Nobody knew why my parents were so distant and the type that don't mix around but I found out why one day. They were both special martial artist famous in a small place that I never knew existed. The demon world. I met their friends and I was forced to train, to be like them when I left. I never knew I had a sister until a demon like me name Mukuro told me. We were very close. She told me that my sister was like my mother, an ice maiden. She's one year elder than me and she never was with me until 3 years ago. I kept thinking of you the whole time there. It was torture and painful to fight there. My parents never died in a car crash. The truth is that they both died trying to protect our village 5 years ago. Mukuro and I fled just in time but my parents never made it. After a year, I became a one of the most fearful, skillful and strongest fighter there. Then I met Kurama the fox, Yuusuke, Botan and Koenma. I met Kuwabara later on. Yuusuke is a spirit detective. On a mission one day, he had to save my sister and I joined him. That's how I found my sister. I'm sorry I never told you about this. Botan and I met later on. Each day we spent together, we became closer and closer. Then, I don't know what happened after that. Yuusuke and the gang, we all went to a dark tournament and won. Yuusuke had no more missions after that so we decided to stay on earth. That's when we stayed here and Yuusuke asked me to go to school. I hope that you would find it in your heart to forgive me, Saku." He said softly while he stopped the car. We had reached my house and before I could say a word he got out of the car. He opened the door for me and I thanked him…

"Hiei?" I said quietly

"Yes, Sakura? Did you call me?" He asked me smiling.

"Would you like to come in and meet my dad and Touya again?" I asked while I smiled. Of course I forgave him. He started to smile.

"I would love to, Saku. I haven't seen them for quite a long time. It would be a pleasure to see them after many years." He walked me to the front door.

I opened the door and smiled. It was glad to be home with Hiei forever.

"Otousan? I have a surprise for you. Touya? Where are you guys?" I asked

"We're here Sakura. You have to come here now. We have some things to be discussed." My dad said calling from the front room.

"Otousan, Touya. Hiei sent me back from school." I shouted back while grinning.

"Hiei? Sakura! Hi Hiei!" Touya said in a shocked voice as we entered the room.

"Good evening, Sir! Touya!" Hiei replied.

Hiei! My son. Welcome back. So you must have learned your abilities by now." My dad said.

Wait! How did he know? Everyone knew except for me... I thought to myself.

"Yes, I have and I'm much honored to know it too." Hiei replied.

"Stay for awhile won't you?" Touya said from across the room.

"Come Sakura. We have some things to tell you." My father said to me suddenly serious.

"Sakura, you are living your second life. You, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Mei Ling and Hiei." Touya told us. Suddenly, there was a small tap on the window. We ignored it.

"Whaaaaat??? I don't get this crap. You must be joking." I practically screamed.

"Let me explain, Sakura. It all happened years ago. You were the most active and popular girl in school. One day, you came across this book and accidentally released these cards called Clow Cards. Which was created by none other than the great magician Clow Reed. Then, you were the Card mistress. Your duty was to return and collect the cards with the help of one of the two guardians, which was Kero. You later on met Li Syaoran. Your rival and he was a descendant of Clow Reed. More like a cousin to take his rightful place of Clow Master. You collected them together. You finally met Yue, who turned about to be Yukito. He was the other guardian. You and Syaoran fought against him. You of course did not know by then that Syaoran was falling deeply in love with you. You defeated Yue in the end. You became the Card mistress. After then, you had a few problems. There was a new transfer student name Eriol. He was another part of Clow Reed. There were a few problems and all but you managed to solve it all. Syaoran then had to return to Hong Kong and you were depressed. Hiei was a new neighbor of ours and you loved to play with him. He's a half demon but I knew. We didn't want you and your friends to get hurt by this force so we erased your memories with the erase card with permission of Li's parents." My father said ending in a sad note.

"So, why are you telling us now?" I asked still confused.

"Sakura, something was undefeated when Syaoran's parents and I erased all of your memories. We forgot one more thing. So, we have to give back all your past memories and then you'll be able to defeat it." Touya explained.

"But what about the guardians Kero and Yue? What happened to them?" I asked a bit dazed.

"Kero is with me. He's hard to make him keep quiet so Yue is watching him now. Yue's on a holiday with Yukito's body and yea." Touya said again.

"Oh, I see. What's the monster?" I asked. It slipped out of my mouth. I was really curious." What about that staff? It was like a star I keep seeing in my dreams?" I said.

"Oh! Sakura that's what you use. Hahaha… Don't worry you will remember everything when you get your memories back. Hiei doesn't need to know anyway. He knows all he needs to know. Now, I need you to get all 4 of your friends here tomorrow." My dad said.

"I will try my best dad and Touya." I said softly.

"So, can I bring Yuusuke, Kurama, Chi, Kuwabara and Botan along." Hiei asked from beside me. I felt uncomfortable.

"Don't you think your girlfriend might get hurt during the fight?" Touya asked. Girlfriend? Hiei had a girlfriend?

"Girlfriend?" It slipped out of my mouth. I quickly covered my mouth and everyone looked at me shocked.

"Yeah. Didn't you know? Sheesh, Sakura! It's so hard to believe that you guys are damn good friends. Botan? You know girl with blue hair. She's going to study at your school next month." Touya explained. I looked at Hiei and he just smiled. It was an uncomfortable one though.

"Oh yea. Of course he has one. I mean I have a boyfriend too." I smiled blushing at the same time.

"Haha... Sakura, I gotta go get ready for tomorrow. Don't worry, Sakura. Everything will work out. I will see you tomorrow. I promise I'll protect you no matter what happens. I'll see you all around. Bye and good night." He said and left. He was really fast. He was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Hiei?" I asked. He was really gone. I sighed. Tomorrow is going to be a really big day. "Good night Otousan. Night Touya. I'll see you tomorrow." I went up and slept.

* * *

Syaoran's POV

Before Hiei left

I thought I heard my name. If I could only get a closer look. I walked up nearer to the window. My watched accidentally hit the window. I panicked and ducked. They turned to face the window but ignored the sound. I sighed in relief.

What on earth am I doing at my girlfriend's house? I shouldn't be spying. Then, I heard Sakura speak.

I mean I have a boyfriend too. I smiled when I heard her. She was loyal and faithful to me. I heard Hiei saying goodbye. I ran and hid. I looked up after a minute but Hiei was gone. How did he get out? He would have passed me if he went out. This is awkward. I turned to leave. I got up and went to the car. I started it and drove of.

I saw Hiei entered his car and followed closely behind. He had been in there for more than half an hour but I wonder what happened. He stopped at a very famous hotel and his friends greeted him as soon as he came out of his car. There was a guy who had long red hair, a funny looking guy, a girl that was quite pretty and a girl who had long blue inky hair. She looked like Botan. I leaned closely and tried to look at the girl's face that jumped into Hiei's arms. As she turned, I saw her face. She was Botan. She had grown even prettier and more…. I just couldn't continue. She had a warm smile on her face and her eyes were moist with tears. I smiled. I left there before anyone saw me.

* * *

"Hey you guys an emergency has just rung up. We need to help my friend Sakura." I said to my friends.

"When do we meet her first? I cannot just trust a stranger without meeting her." Kurama said to me firmly. A girl stood behind him. She was obviously hugging him. She is Chi.

"Yes. He's right, Hiei. We just can't do this without knowing her at all." Kuwabara explained.

"Beside, I don't really trust her, Hiei. We have to meet her before deciding." Botan said while she held on to me.

"Yes and you will meet her. Tomorrow at her house. Tomorrow is a school holiday and there won't be any school." I said firmly.

"So, we'll meet her tomorrow. You will drive us there right, Kuwabara. We won't bring your sister. I don't want to risk her life." Kuwabara answered.

After our discussion, we went up to rest. It was going to be a long day tomorrow but whatever happens. I will always protect my sweet cherry blossom.

Author's note:

My apologies to my ever so faithful readers. I know it took me quite a long time but I had been banned from the computer. It won't happen again, I assure you. So, I hope you liked this chapter although it was kinda weird... So what is the monster? Exciting isn't it? Hahaha... Well, you'll just have to wait and find out. Now a few details:

Chi: Is my new character in the story. She is Kurama's girlfriend. She has long red hair, too and has a really slim body figure. She's a fighter basically. She works ar a reataurant half time in the day. Kurama is very overprotective over her.

I would also love to thank all my reviewers even though if there were some flames.


	9. My memory

Hiei's POV

Oh, it's morning. I should head over to Sakura's house now. I quickly had a shower and put on my clothes. I dropped a kiss on Botan's forehead and wiped a lock of hair from her face.

"Wake up darling! We're going to be late". I said to Botan.

"Really? I wasn't asleep. I hardly slept to tell you the truth". She kissed me and I pushed away.

"Come on! We have to go. Go and bathe first dear". I laughed and kissed her. She quickly got up and went to bathe.

I went to the next room and surprisingly Chi and Kurama were ready. I looked at them and they smiled back.

"Well, Hiei! Aren't you going to wish us good morning?" Chi asked in her sweet voice.

"Good morning Chi and Kurama! Hurry and go down. I'll get my sister and Kuwabara". I said and ran out before watching their love scene. I ran to the next one and opened the door.

"Oh my god! Kuwabara stop touching my sister's hand for god's sake. She's not yours yet". I screamed.

"What is wrong with you, Hiei? I'm older than you. You don't have to be so protective". My sister said sarcastically.

"Oh whatever!" I said and went out. Everyone was down after ten minutes. I was scared to check Yuusuke's room for some reason.

"Hiei! Let's leave we're all ready". Chi said.

"Yeah! Let's go, I wanna see this girl for myself". Botan said while clutching on to my arm.

* * *

I woke up really early today and started making phone calls. I made a call to Tomoyo and told her that my hair was out of place and I needed to do it ASAP. She quickly hung up and said she was on the way. Then, I told Eriol that Tomoyo had something important to tell her and I told him to come over. Lastly, I called Syaoran and told him that I wanted to go out with him and to bring Mei Ling along because I know a hot guy to hook her up with. He said he will come ASAP too. I smiled. I hummed a song in my head.

_Wanting you to be wanting me_

_No that ain't no way to be_

_How I feel_

_Read my lips because I'm so over ( I'm so)_

_Moving on_

_It's my time_

_You never were a friend of mine_

_Hurt at first_

_A little bit_

_But now I'm so over_

_I'm so over it_

"Ready kaijuu?" Touya asked from upstairs.

"Sakura no kaijuu! And I'm ready just so you know". I screamed back. I smiled. My memories will be back.

Touya came running down. Just then, the doorbell rang. I opened it and saw Yukito at the door.

"Hi, Yukito! Please come in!" I said politely.

"Oh God! Finally, you're revealing it to her, Touya. Seriously, it was really boring to do this. God! Finally". Yukito said and transformed into an angel like.

"Sorry, Yue. Sakura, this is Yue. You will remember him later". Touya explained. I stared shocked.

"Where's the other one?" I asked as soon as I recovered,

"He's here. He's so annoying". Touya replied.

"Hey! Watch it, Touya! Sakura! I missed you so much. It's been so long. I'm Kero". The little plush toy explained. "Oops! I'll transform just give me a sec". He just turned into a lion like animal. I gasped.

"So, that leaves your friends". Yue said. He had an expressionless face. The doorbell rang and I went to get it.

"Hiei!" I screamed and jumped into Hiei's arms. He smiled at me and I looked behind him and saw his friends. One looked furiously angry, another one was shocked, and the rest were all smiling.

"Sorry! Please come in". I said politely. The one angry must be his girlfriend. She's so pretty and...

"Thanks Sakura and good morning. I'll introduce you to my friends in a minute". He said. I quickly ran after closing the door.

"Sakura! This is Yuusuke, our leader". A guy that looked kinda macho smiled at her and waved. "He's taken and this is his girlfriend, Kayko". A girl with short brown hair looked at me and smiled. "Hmmm... This is Yukina my sister and her idiotic boyfriend Kuwabara". The couple waved at me. I heard Him swear under his breath. "Urmm… Kurama and Chi. Couple of course. Look at them gaze in to each other's eyes". They smiled at me and held hands. The last one shot daggers at me. "This is Botan, my girlfriend!" He said and put his arm around her waist. He smiled. I guessed right. It was her.

"It's great to see you. You should know by now why I want you to come. I need your help. It's really important". I explained.

"We will help you, Sakura. Don't worry. Never fear. For we are here". Kuwabara said while doing strange actions. I laughed.

"Shut up, man! You sound awful". Chi said and smiled.

"Of course, we'll help, Sakura". Kurama said.

"Thank you, all of you". I said with tears in my eyes. Then, the doorbell rang and I heard Tomoyo, Eriol, Mei Ling and Syaoran's voice outside.

"Oh dear! All of you hide in my room! Hurry! I said and went to the door to open it". Touya was behind the door so as soon as they entered he will spray a potion on all of them that will make all of us sleep and then he will return our memories. I couldn't wait. I paused and remembered some of the times I wanted to remember a song came in to my head.

_Hear me_

_I'm cryin' out_

_I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down_

_Find me_

_I'm lost inside the crowd_

_It's getting dark_

_I need you to see _

_I'm screaming for you, to please_

_Hear me_

I then opened the door. "Saku- "was all I heard and we all blacked out.

* * *

Touya's POV

It was hard for me to do this but I had to. As soon as the door opened, I sprayed only a small Saku was heard from Li's mouth. I asked Hiei to help me with the bodies. We brought it up and it took me hours chanting some kind off incantation with all the cards floating around. There was a bright red light glowing on their heads. I felt scared but I did it any way.

**After a few hours**

Syaoran's POV

"Oww… My head. That really hurts. Wait! Where am I? Touya? The hell? What's going…?" I said confused. I looked beside me and saw Sakura's body. She was about to wake up and so was Eriol and Tomoyo not forgetting Mei Ling of course.

"Syaoran? Oh my god I missed you!" Sakura jumped up and hugged me.

"Wait! You returned our memories… Why?" Eriol asked.

"How did you know?" Touya asked shocked.

"He knows everything!" Tomoyo said.

"Ohh… I wish Ryu was here". Mei Ling complained.

"Hiei? Botan? Is that you?" I asked. My eyes widened.

"It's impossible! He wasn't suppose to remember us!" Hiei said.

"What the hell happened? I accidentally mixed your lives so you will remember aprt of your lives. Sakura, your staff". Touya said while handing Sakura some stuff in a box.

"Thanks! Here Syaoran! Your stuff!" Sakura gave me my sword and cards.

"What is going on?" I asked myself. "Why are we here?"

"You have a mission people. You will be separated into groups of 4. There will be 4 groups. I will tell you who is in whose group."

Group 1

**Syaoran Li**

**Sakura Kinomoto**

**Hiei Jaganshi**

**Botan**

Group 2

**Mei Ling Li**

**Ryu**

**Tomoyo**

**Eriol**

Group 3

**Yue**

**Me**

**Kurama**

**Chi**

Group 4

**Kero**

**Yuusuke**

**Kayko**

**Mukuro**

"Mukuro will wait for Group 4 at your destination. The places you will be going to are"

Group 1

**Demon world**

Group 2

**The schools**

Group 3 and 4

**Spirit World and the small deserted streets.**

"Now everyone, meet here tomorrow at 5 a.m. Pack some food supplies and whatever you need. It's going to take a long time."

Author's note:

Hahaha... I love being wicked. So, what's going to happen? Who knows? Read and find out. Reviews please. Thanks...


	10. The mission

Author's note:

Hey! Hope you like the story so far… I've been so busy lately. Thanks for all who reviewed and I totally love you guys out there. Flames are totally ignored. It's either you liked it or you didn't! If you flamed me, thanks cause anyway, you at least told me the truth. Well, on with the story. A little preview of the last chapter.

* * *

"You have a mission people. You will be separated into groups of 4. There will be 4 groups. I will tell you who is in whose group."

Group 1

**Syaoran Li**

**Sakura Kinomoto**

**Hiei Jaganshi**

**Botan**

Group 2

**Mei Ling Li**

**Ryu**

**Tomoyo**

**Eriol**

Group 3

**Yue**

**Me**

**Kurama**

**Chi**

Group 4

**Kero**

**Yuusuke**

**Kayko**

**Mukuro**

"Mukuro will wait for Group 4 at your destination. The places you will be going to are"

Group 1

**Demon world**

Group 2

**The schools**

Group 3 and 4

**Spirit World and the small deserted streets.**

"Now everyone, meet here tomorrow at 5 a.m. Pack some food supplies and whatever you need. It's going to take a long time."

* * *

Chapter 10:

Next day (5a.m.) - Group 1

Botan's POV

I was flying a little high above the trees. I looked down from where I was and saw the beautiful scene before me. Ahh... Nature… I loved nature. It was kinda weird to see Syaoran again. Oh well! At least that girl won't be bothering Hiei and me. Where are they? They're late again.

"Botan? Come on down now. They're here." Hiei suddenly appeared in front of me and said.

"Right! I'm coming." I said as I flew down. I sighed as I saw that Sakura girl with Syaoran. She had worn jeans and a cute blouse. Syaoran wore jeans and a loose shirt. (A/N: I didn't exactly know what to put for Syaoran. Sorry). They gazed into each others eyes. Sakura had fear and doubt in her eyes. Syaoran, on the other hand, gave an assuring look and lovingly hugged her to make her feel better.

"Good morning, Hiei and Botan. I see you're both early." She said smiling brightly.

"Yea. Sorry we're late. We had some problems to solve. We packed the food." Syaoran said while grabbing on to Sakura's hand and held it there. He carried a small back pack.

"It's ok. Besides, you guys are just 3 minutes late. Right, Botan?" Hiei asked.

"Oh, yea sure. Don't worry about it." I said and hugged Hiei. He smiled at me and I blushed.

"Let's get a move on then." Sakura said and walked off in front of Hiei and me. I looked at her closely. Why was she so special to Hiei and Syaoran? She's pretty. Yes. Smart. Yes. Talented. Yes. Bubbly. Yes. Don't I have all those qualities too? So what's the difference between us? I looked at Hiei and noticed him watching Sakura and Syaoran. After awhile, he looked away and faced down. I shook my head and stopped thinking. Hiei loves me and not her. What's wrong with me?

"Help!" Hiei and I heard a familiar female voice. Syaoran was still in front of us but Sakura was gone.

"Where's Sakura? What happened to her?" Hiei asked Syaoran.

"I have no idea. Why are you asking me? She just said she had something to do. You know the urmm, stuff girls do." Syaoran tried to explain to Hiei.

"How could you let her go alone? This is madness. We should. Never mind. " Hiei shouted back and told me not to worry and keep an eye on our surrounding. I just nodded. I was really scared.

Hiei and Syaoran raced through the thick forest. I felt scared all alone. Then, a hand covered my mouth. I tried to scream for help. It was useless to struggle. I bit the hand that was covering my mouth. The person screamed in pain and let go his hand.

"You bitch. You're gonna pay for that." He screamed at me. He opened a small bottle and let out a strange gas. I couldn't move. I felt dizzy and started to fall to the ground. My vision started to be blurry.I remember seeing two guys laughing and that was all that happened before I blacked out.

* * *

Sakura's POV

Where am I? How could I have gotten lost? They were just here a few moments ago. Man... I'm scared. What am I supposed to do?

"Well, well, well. We didn't even have to find her." A man said to his partner.

"She's cute, too. If the boss doesn't want her, we could, you know."The other one replied. The boss? I screamed for help and started to run. I ran and ran. Suddenly, I started falling. Oh darn it. I fell into a hole.

"Not so tough now aren't you?" The man said. He then let out a strange gas. It was green. I looked at the guys there were four of them. Wait! What's happening? I feel so dizzy. Can't stand up. Too tired.

"Well, how much do you think the boss'll pay us? We did our job according to plan."

"Wait! I think her partners are coming along. Let's hide in those bushes and wait for them."

* * *

Hiei's POV

Where could she be? She can't be that far. I heard her calling for help again. I felt useless. I saw Syaoran running towards me.

"Hiei! There's a big hole on the other side! She might be in it." Syaoran said.

"You might be right. Let's go. There's no time to talk." We ran through the thick forest and finally reached there. Suddenly, a gas started to surround us. We tried to cover ourselves but it was useless. Our visions started to blur. I saw a man holding Sakura.We heard Sakura's voice for the last time and then, our bodies slumped to the wet ground.

"Well done, partner. We got the whole group. The boss'll be proud."

* * *

Normal POV

At a school:

"I sense something is wrong." Eriol said. "Let's go meet up at the Spirit world and see the rest."

"I guess that's a good idea. After all, there's nothing here." Ryu replied scanning the place with his eyes.

"I'm scared, Eriol. Let's go." Tomoyo held on to Eriol's hand tightly. Then, Mei Ling chanted a spell to bring them to the Spirit world. They reached there and saw Kurama and Mukuro fighting some people. Chi looked injured. She could hardly get up.

"Fire!" Mukuro attacked the warrior. The body slumped to the ground. "We could use a bit of help here, Eriol." Mukuro shouted while pushing back her hair.

"They're tough. Who could be their master? Only you and Hiei could train people like this… But there was one more person… What was his name?" Kurama said while attacking a warrior.

"I can't remember. He died in one of the wars." Mukuro answered.

"You have no where to run now." A warrior shouted and released a gas. The gas went through all of them and the whole place was misty.

"I can't breathe. What ever you do don't breathe it." Kero said. Then, all of them blacked out. The remaining warriors however carried their bodies and teleported back to their master who was sitting down. Waiting for their arrival.

* * *

Unknown POV

"Very good. You may take a break. Leave these people here." I looked around. I saw all of them. The whole gang. The card mistress, Sakura. Yes. Syaoran Li the relation of Clow Reed. Eriol, one of the halves of Clow Reed. Botan, the healer. Mukuro, yes. My sweet, sweet Mukuro. Hiei, ah yes. The one that stole my Mukuro. All of you here. I knew we would meet again. It was their fault. They left me almost dying but I held on. Looks like the two guardians got away in time. Smart. They brought the brother too. I laughed.

_**Flashback**_

_"Hiei… Help me!" I lay on the ground, dying. I screamed to my partner, Hiei to help me but he was too engrossed fighting. I reached my hand out to try to go to Hiei. Then, I saw Mukuro rushing towards him._

_"Hiei! Hurry! We must go. There's so many of them and you're badly injured. We have to go now." She said while grabbing onto Hiei's hand. I tried to call out to them but it was useless. They couldn't hear me. In the end I passed out. When I regained my consciousness, I was in a room. The door opened and I got up. I was wearing a different uniform from my unit. Instead, I was using a silver colored uniform. This was our enemy's uniform. Why am I using it?_

_"Hello, friend!" A guy with a similar uniform said. He was tall and had black hair._

_"No, you can't be him." I screamed and searched for my weapons but I had none.I started to panic. I didn't hurt anymore. My wounds were all somewhat healed._

_"Yes. I know this is a shock to you. Well, using your own enemy's uniform. Seeing your own enemy. " He laughed._

_"You're a despicable man, Yuuri. You're cruel. You have no life. You have no heart. that's why you'll always remain that way. Alone and powerless. Forever." I spat in his face._

_"Well, you're friends leaving you to die is cruel. They left you. What else did they do? They left you out on all their adventures. They thought they were far better than you. Hiei is the cruel one. I saved you. Don't you remember? Will you fight by my side, strong warrior?" He said while coming towards me._

_"I… I don't know…" I slumped to the floor and covered my face with my hands. I couldn't think properly._

_"Fight for me. I will train you to be the best warrior and one day, you will take your revenge. He stole the woman you love. Mukuro, isn't she? Yes. Pretty lady. It's a pity that Hiei made her love him wasn't it? Don't you suspect anything? They did everything, together." He said and bent down to comfort me._

_I thought and thought about what he said. He might be right. My, how I'd love to kill Hiei. "Yes. I'll fight for you. I want to be the best. I'm going to train hard and prove to them that I'm better." I said with pride in my eyes. I trained hard every day. I fought by my new master's side. We won every battle. I learnt magic from his wizard, Wolfram. I learnt all the elements. Water. Fire. Wind. Earth. Ice. Light. Darkness. Every battle I fought made me stronger. Then, he died. The famous Yuuri. He died peacefully. Since he had no sons, I became the new master. The master of all evil._

_**Flashback ended**_

"Who are you? Why did you bring us here?" Ahh. The mistress has awakened. I looked into her emerald eyes. She had fear in her eyes.

"Haha… How could you not know who I am? I thought I was famous. You've crushed me, mistress." I said.

"Who are you, please? Why are you doing this?" She asked me again. How she trembled.

"Very well, I will reveal my name. My name is…"

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. So who is the mastermind behind this plan? The master of all evil? What will he tell Sakura? And lastly what would he have in store for the whole gang? Well, I guess you'll just have to keep on reading. Please R&R. If you already have then thank you. I really hope you enjoyed it.


	11. The past

A/N:

You've been waiting for this chapter haven't you? Hehe... Well, here it is. Thanks to the people who reviewed. I hope you liked it. The mastermind shall be revealed but it's a bit twisty. read on and find out, my dears.

* * *

"Who are you? Why did you bring us here?" Ahh. The mistress has awakened. I looked into her emerald eyes. She had fear in her eyes.

"Haha… How could you not know who I am? I thought I was famous. You've crushed me, mistress." I said.

"Who are you, please? Why are you doing this?" She asked me again. How she trembled. I loved to see fear in people. It showed their weakness.

"Very well, I will reveal my name. My name is Haru Rai. You owe me, dear mistress." I chuckled.

"Why? What have we done? Why are you doing this and what do I owe you?" She demanded from me. She tried to use magic but it failed. She looked up at me frightened, wondering why it failed. I chuckled to myself. This sure was amusing. It was like a game and I would win it.

"Well, my dear, you can't use magic here. You owe me. Because of me, you and your friends got their little memories back. If I hadn't shown up, you wouldn't even know your own past." I walked up to her. She started to tremble. She looked for help from anyone even my guards but none helped her. I laughed. She tried to find her friends but where were they? They were in a room and all locked up. "My dears, your friends can't help you. Their too busy now."

"Please don't hurt me. I just want to know why you're doing this." She told me softly. Her auburn hair flowed behind her. her eyes sparkled and I smiled. So, she wanted to know the truth. My misery.

"I'm not doing this because of you, my dear. I'm doing this for revenge. My revenge. This is happening because of Hiei, Eriol and Mukuro. Would you like an explanation? I'd be glad too tell you about my past." I bent down to her and sat next to her. She stared into my silver eyes and whispered a small yes. I chuckled again. "Well, it all started out, when we were at the young age of 3. You see, unlike you humans, we know our duties since birth. The place where I was born was poor. I only had 2 friends. Mukuro and Hiei. Hiei had more than 2 pasts, mind you. He had to go through life twice and this is his third time. Our parents were very close friends. When we were 5, all of us were sent away, to fight for our pack that we belong too. For the peace and happiness of everyone. I was pretty left out in training. Hiei and Mukuro became so powerful, that our head, Eriol decided to upgrade them to the highest rank when we were 11. 11 is such a young age don't you think. I, was trained under them, and became powerful, too. I came up to the second highest rank when I was 15. I was pretty strong, almost as powerful as Hiei and Mukuro but I wasn't strong enough. 3 years later, we fought in a war. I nearly died. I was left there alone. I called out to both of them, but they never did help me. In the end, my own enemy saved me. He taught me to be strong. He told me the truth. He told me that Hiei made love Mukuro love him. I loved Mukuro but Hiei… I became strong. I held on to my wish for revenge. Hiei will suffer for this. My other duty is to kill you but you are very very valuable. Priceless in fact. You would do well in my revenge." I chuckled.

"Haru, it's not your fault. You don't have to this? How do you know that Mukuro loves Hiei? You might be wrong. I once was in love too, you know. I was hurt badly when he left but I met another guy. I'm happy with him but I still do think of him. It's not wrong to fall in love again. To forgive. There's always another option in,life." She sighed and looked at me.

"I know that she loves him. It's obvious by the way they look at each other. You, my dear are priceless because I can see the way Hiei looks at you, my dear. He's obviously in love with you. That guy you were talking about is Hiei and Syaoran Li is the new guy in your life no?" I asked her quietly. She began to cry softly. I patted her back. "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be well. With his damn new girlfriend, I don't think he's in love with her, Sakura."

"Tha… That's what you say, Haru. I'm confused and… I don't know what to do. I'm supposed to destroy you but I just can't do this. I don't know why but I just don't want to hurt you. You're not evil. You're just pretending so Mukuro can see you and then maybe, just maybe she will give you a chance. You don't have to pretend, Haru. Drop the act." She said in between choked sobs.

"Very well. I shall send you back to your world but I will not stop my plans. You will help me. After this, you will promise me not to tell anyone you saw me. I told her sternly. We shall meet again Sakura Kinomoto. It was very interesting to know you. To have finally met the brave Mistress of the Clow Cards. Good bye for now." I said and sprinkled sleeping dust on her.

"Wait… I… wanted to… And everything backed out for her." I smiled and teleported them back. I will definitely enjoy our next meeting. Sakura Kinomoto. I will never forget you. I laughed. " Guards! It's time for plan B".

* * *

Sakura's POV

"Where am I? Gawds… I feel terrible… What a headache…" I got up and stared at the ceiling. I was in my room. "How did I get here? What happened? Right… That Haru guy sent me back. I couldn't say a word to anyone." I felt something warm in my hands. It was a person's hand. I looked and saw a familiar face. He stirred and got up.

"Sakura! You're awake! Syaoran said and hugged me. Do you know what happened? Did you meet the enemy? Did he hurt you?" He asked me worriedly.

"No, Syaoran he did not hurt me… a… and I did not even get to see him. I… I can't… even remember a thing that happened." I said and sweatdropped.

"You're hiding something from me aren't you? Come on! Tell me. Please…" He begged me with those cute puppy eyes. It was very irresistible. I didn't know what to do but I remembered about Hiei and the rest.

"Urmmmm… Wait! What happened to Hiei and the rest? Are they ok?" I asked while happily changing the topic. He looked at me in a weird way.

"They're fine. They went back home to plan the next attack. You should rest, hon. Don't stress yourself too much. You had a few cuts and bruises. That's all. No major injuries. we were all worried you weren't going to wake up" He said and leaned in to place a kiss on my cheek. My whole face turned red and it was pretty obvious that I was blushing.

"You should rest too Syaoran. I'll see you tomorrow yea? I love you." I said to him before he closed the door and went out. I laid back on the bed. I couldn't sleep. I wanted to think about a lot of things…

_I nearly died..._

_He taught me to be strong..._

_I loved Mukuro but Hiei…_

_I once was in love too, you know. I was hurt badly when he left but I met another guy. I'm happy with him but I still do think of him..._

_He's obviously in love with you..._

_That guy you were talking about is Hiei and Syaoran Li is the new guy in your life no?_

_We shall meet again Sakura Kinomoto. It was very interesting to know you. To have finally met the brave Mistress of the Clow Cards_. _Good bye for now..._

With those last thoughts in my head, I fell asleep and dreamt of a place that will never exist.

* * *

A/N:

Hey... Hope you people liked it. There's a lot of drama and action going on now? So, how is Sakura dealing with her life now? Is her feelings still the same? Well, read on and find out yeahh.. Thanks for reading and please drop a review off. Thanks again to all who reviewed.

[++-AnimeRawks2301-++


End file.
